I'm Back But(Kick One-Shot)
by WasabiForever
Summary: This is my spin on Seaford Hustle. Kim comes back with some news for Jack. The question: Is it good or bad? Find out in "I'm Back But..."


**I'm back but…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It.**_

**This one shot is based on the picture I saw before the premiere of Seaford Hustle. Kim looked like she had something terrible to say that would break Jack's heart. And the heartbreak wouldn't be because of her leaving, it would be something else. So here's my version of Seaford Hustle in Kim's POV.**

* * *

><p>Jerry had called me saying that he was sorry about Jack missing my call. He explained that he wanted some motorcycle and Jack had to do a simulator in order for him to get it. So Jerry let Jack miss the call.<p>

Is it bad that I really didn't care?

I sat down on the plane waiting for it to land. I bit my bottom lip and tasted blood. I played with nails and started tapping my feet rapidly. Those are all my nervous ticks.

"_I can't even tell him on video chat or on the phone. What makes me think I can do this face to face?"_ I thought sadly.

"Um miss, the plane landed and they instructed us to get off." A man next to me said.

"Oh sorry." I apologized and got up.

You know most people would rush to get out the plane and through the airport to find their loved ones, but not me. I took my precision time. I walked to the baggage claim, got my stuff, and sat down in one of the waiting chairs.

"_I have to tell him. I've been lying to him for the pass four or five months. I can't do this any more. It's torturing me with guilt."_ I thought.

My heart pounded in my chest. "I'm not even close and I'm feeling like this." I muttered under my breath.

I didn't even bother touching my phone to tell Jerry I was there. I waited an hour before I called.

* * *

><p>There he was. Tapping on the computer, frustrated as I talked behind a pillar in Phil's new place. I frowned as he tapped on buttons over and over. I almost didn't go until Jerry looked over to me and gave me a small smile, happy that I came. I gave him a fake, tight smile back and he bought it, turning his attention Jack again. I take a deep breath and walked out. I swallowed and started to fake smile as a shut the laptop.<p>

"Is that better?" I fake smiled down at him.

A huge smile spread across Jack's face. He looked so happy.

"_Can I really take that away?"_

"Kim!"

He jumped up and hugged me, lifting me off my feet. I hugged back with, again, a big fake smile.

"How are you here?" Jack asked holding onto my waist.

I explained what Jerry did and he hugged me once more. After Jack forgave Jerry, Jerry left us alone.

"_It's time Kim."_

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." Jack held me by the waist again and leaned down.

I lean back and pushed him away, making him stumble back two or three steps before he regained balance. He looked at me with a hurt expression. I swallowed.

"I'm just getting over a cold. I don't want you to get sick." I lied.

Otai had been helping me with lying in a way because we always have to keep straight face no matter what during practice, tournaments, or meetings with the grand master.

"I think I could survive a cold Kim." He said smiling and walked closer.

I put my hand on his chest, stopping him.

"I don't want to get you sick because we won't be able to do anything."

Jack sighed. "Fine, let's go to the movies then."

I gave him a small smile and nodded.

"_You only have a day and then tomorrow morning Kim. You'll have to tell him."_

* * *

><p>I laid on the bed of the guest room in Jack's house on my back. Unfortunately, Jerry only had enough money for the ticket. I couldn't think straight knowing that Jack was right across from me. Sure it was midnight and he was asleep now but I just…couldn't. I stared at the ceiling. My phone started to vibrate on the nightstand. I grab it and saw the contact. I swallowed and took a deep breath, my heart pounding; exactly how I felt at the airport. I answered it.<p>

"_Hey baby. Did you tell him yet?"_ His sweet voice came through the phone.

I closed my eyes tightly. _"Oh Jack, I'm sorry."_ I thought.

* * *

><p>"Even though we're like six thousand miles away…I never stopped thinking about you."<p>

"_Tell him. Tell him! TELL HIM!"_

"I feel the same way." I half lied.

We hugged and I walked out the boardwalk with my bags. I felt sad and happy. I was happy, because I didn't break his heart…today. I was also sad because the guilt is stronger now than ever. My phone vibrated and I looked at it. The notification said my flight is cancelled and I'll have to leave tomorrow. I frowned.

"_See, it's a sign saying you have to tell him face to face."_ I nodded.

"I'm telling him. No matter how hard it'll hit him." I muttered.

I rushed back to him, determined, and dropped my bags. I fake smiled. "My flight just got cancelled! I don't leave until tomorrow!" I shouted with fake excitement.

Jack had smiled down at the lightsaber before smiling at me and hugged me. He pulled away slightly before kissing me, that made me feel terrible.

"Oh my." I had Milton say and then a crashing sound.

Jack pulled away smiling. I slipped up and frowned before I smiled. Jack frowned in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Um…" I looked over Jack's shoulder to the guys and Joan. "Can we speak in private?"

Jack nodded with a worried expression. I walked into the Phil's place, which was fairly empty, and Jack followed. I sat in a booth and Jack sat across from me. I looked down at my nail and started picking at them. Jack grabbed my hands in his.

"Kim, you know you can tell me anything right?" Jack asked, concerned.

"_Why do you have to be such a sweet guy? If you were a douch this would be so much easier."_ I thought looking into his eyes.

"Yes."

"Then what is wrong?"

"Jack…you know this summer you went to Washington, D.C. for that school…" I drifted off.

"Yeah, it was a great opportunity." Jack said.

"And I was at Otai. Our schedules were different because of the time differences and we were getting busy in our own things." I paused. "We didn't talk at all when you were there. All summer I waited for a call but it never came. I was sad because I remembered what you said before I left. '…we'll always be connected.' Well, I felt like our connection weakened."

Jack's eyes filled with terror, sadness, and anger. _"I think he knows what I'm about to say next." _

"I-I met this nice guy in Otai…the grand master's son…he told me you'd call I just had to be patient. He told me that everyday." I smiled for real this time. "Until one day I couldn't take…I thought you cheated. I cried and cried. Kiyoshi was there and that's-that's when it happened."

Jack let go of my hands and parted lips to say something but nothing come out. He was shocked.

"Jack, you didn't call once. I was left in the dark all summer and by the time you called, near the end of summer, it was way too late."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I could see tears building up in his eyes. He tried his best to blink them away.

"I didn't want to break your heart, Jack and I feel awful."

Jack started to breath in and out, calming himself down.

"Well, you did." Jack got up and turned.

I looked down and I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I suddenly heard footsteps coming toward me. I looked up to see it was Jack.

"Kim, you've known me for years and we've been crushing since the first time we met. Then you meet another guy and you let him…ruin all of our history together. What makes you think he's the one? What if he cheats on you? Do you really know him like you know me? Does he know you like I know you?" Jack listed questions. I guess anger took him over because his teeth gritted together.

I couldn't help but get mad. Like I already told him, Kiyoshi was there, where as he never was, then Jack has the nerve to criticize him.

"I love him." That slipped out my mouth.

We both were shocked when I said that. Tears finally spilled down Jack's cheek. He nodded.

"I see, have a nice day Kim." He walked out.

"_I did it. I finally did it. But as I excepted, the pain's unreal."_

I put my arms on the table and put my head down. I cried softly so that nobody could hear me.

"_Here's something I have to worry about when I get back to Otai. What did I mean by I love him; Kiyoshi or…Jack."_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this one shot. Thank you for choosing it! Review, Follow, and Favorite please.<strong>


End file.
